Y el Sombrero dijo, GRIFFINDOR!
by Nyaar
Summary: Post OotP, sólo spoiler familiar: ¿Cómo Sirius Black fue Gryffindor? Los Marauders en 1º y otros conocidos, en la historia XD


Y el Sombrero dijo, GRIFFINDOR!

Eran las diez de la mañana de la radiante mañana del primero de Septiembre, día en que las clases comenzaban en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

"SIRIUS!! NO ME HAGAS SUBIR A BUSCARTE!!" Rugió Crysantia Black, furiosa con su primogénito como de costumbre, desde el primer piso del número 12, Grimmauld Place

Para los muggles que alguna vez pisaran aquella parte de Londres, la calle estaba repleta de casas de vecinos tan normales como ellos, y si alguna vez se habían preguntado cómo era que no existía el número doce, lo acababan achacando a un problema urbanístico

Nunca se podrían imaginar que el número doce existía y que era una casa grande habitada por magos muy poderosos. A Sirius, la idea de que los muggles no pudieran verles le parecía curiosa, pues no podía comprender para nada cómo funcionaba una magia tan poderosa...

La cabeza oscura del muchacho de once años se asomó ligeramente por la puerta de su cuarto y miró hacia abajo en el hueco de la escalera en curva donde su madre gruñía y le maldecía por lo bajo

"Ya voy, madre! Estoy terminando de recoger!"

"Eso tenías que haberlo hecho anoche, Sirius!" Exclamó su padre Norbert con el ceño fruncido apareciendo impecablemente vestido de su habitación de matrimonio, el pelo negrísimo y liso suelto sobre los hombros

"No tardo!!" Dijo el chico, y desapareció en el interior mientras Norbert bajaba las escaleras impolutas

"Le tienes demasiado consentido --gruñó Crysantia retocándose el pelo-- y con este mocoso hay que tener mano dura. Claro que con el Director que tiene Hogwarts, me temo que no va a disciplinarse mucho allí. SIRIUS!! TE DEJARÉ COLGANDO BOCA ABAJO DE LA PARED SI NO BAJAS ENSEGUIDA!!"

Al pronto apareció el chico corriendo por las escaleras terminando de abrocharse la capa oscura al cuello, la media melena recogida en una coletilla en su nuca y vistiendo una suave camisa blanca sobre la que más tarde se colocaría el jersey de su uniforme

Crysantia le cogió bruscamente y le puso de frente a él. La capa se la puso derecha con un par de tirones aquí y allá, y el cuello se lo colocó bien estirado. Frunció el gesto, y de un tirón le quitó la coleta que le parecía un ridículo pincel, pues Sirius aún tenía el pelo demasiado corto a su entender para llevarla

"Andando -dijo dándole un seco golpe entre los homoplatos- Nos están esperando"

La planta baja era todo un jaleo de gente hablando, pero cuando Luthor Black -el tío de Sirius- hizo aparecer en su mano una larga barra plateada, guardaron silencio y se acercaron

"Agarrad esto, que nos vamos" El mago tendió entre ellos el portkey, y toda la familia Black al completo se agarró a él como si fuera una tabla de náufrago

La experiencia de viajar así, con un gancho tirando desde tu ombligo, no fue nada amena, al menos para el muchacho, pero parecía que sus primas se lo habían pasado en grande.

Miró sorprendido a su alrededor. Estaban en un parque? El lugar estaba empedrado, lleno de árboles y plantas de todo tipo colocadas en armonía, incluso de un pequeño lago con una fuente en su centro que tenía a su lado tres grandes piedras poco rugosas.

Entonces volvió la cabeza y vio un edificio impresionante, de piedra clara y grandes ventanales

La Mansión Malfoy era la más grande y suntuosa de todas las que en su calle se congregaban, y la familia siempre se había enorgullecido de ello, pues era una forma más de mostrar su superioridad social frente a los demás. Y no es que sus vecinos fueran pobres -que no lo eran-, pero no tenían la solera, la tradición y desde luego el dinero que podían tener los Malfoy.

Luthor destruyó el artefacto, que se disolvió en una pequeña nube de humo blanco, antes de acercarse como el resto a la familia que les esperaba frente a su casa

Lucius Malfoy, parado junto a sus padres, conocía a casi todos los presentes, aunque con la mayoría no había hablado nunca. Con frecuencia, los adultos tendían a ignorar a todos aquellos que no tuvieran la edad suficiente para considerarse magos.... aunque a él le faltaba escasamente un año para ello

Los Black y ellos llevaban generaciones siendo parientes -casi todas las familias de pura sangres estaban entremezcladas- aunque en aquellos momentos el parentesco entre ambas era por parte de su madre Rachel, pues su tía -igual de rubia que ella- se casó con Jebediah Black, y ellos fueron padres de Norbert y Luthor Black, este último el padre rubio de tres niñas que iban con él a Hogwarts

Distinguió entre los adultos a un niño al que no conocía, y como siempre le pasaba se sonrió al ver entre todas aquellas cabezas morenas una rubia y una castaña...

Un momento, faltaba una de ellas, la morena, porque el muchacho sabía que eran tres hermanas... Viendo que sus padres estaban ocupados se escabulló hacia donde estaban ellas para preguntarles

"Y Bellatrix?" Preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido a la mayor de las hermanas, Andrómeda, que era un año menor que él

"Viene derecha desde Beuxbatons. Hace unos días dijo que no le gustaba ese colegio y que vendría a estudiar con nosotras"Le contó Narcissa, su pelo rubio y brillante recogido en una alta coleta, con una sonrisita.

Sirius, que se había quedado junto a sus primas por el mismo motivo que Malfoy se había separado de sus progenitores, se quedó sorprendido pues creía que Hogwarts era la única escuela de magia...

"Y éste quién es?" Le preguntó Malfoy a las chicas, dando un vistazo hacia las piernas de Andromeda, donde estaba Sirius

"Ahh... Cierto, no le conoces. Sirius, este es Lucius, el hijo de los Malfoy" Le presentó la chica castaña, y el niño estiró la mano hacia el muchacho cortésmente, tal y como le habían enseñado.

"Es el primogénito de Norbert y Crysantia, nuestros tíos. Es su primer año en Hogwarts" Completó Narcissa para el rubio

"Aha... --murmuró Lucius-- De modo que tendremos un Slytherin más en nuestras filas. Bien, bien" Sonrió, y miró a Sirius de arriba abajo, estudiándole con aire superior

"No... No vuelvas a hacer eso o te patearé" Dijo, sus ojillos azules algo entrecerrados bajo el ceño. Cierto que su madre lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero eso no significaba que lo odiara menos... y no iba a dejar que nadie más le mirara de ese modo

"Vaya, si es todo un carácter! -Lucius parecía encantado con el nuevo muchacho- Muy bien, Sirius Black" Le dijo dándole una palmadita cuasi afectuosa en la cabeza morena

"Oye Lucius, no iba a venir también la familia de tu padre?"

"Se... deben estar al llegar, supongo" Se encogió de hombros

"Quién tiene que venir?" Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad

"Los Snape, que tienen un hijo de tu edad. Haceos amigos, porque seguramente iréis a la misma clase..." Le dijo Andromeda revolviéndole un poco el pelo al niño

"Y por qué nos reunimos en casa de Lucius?"

"Porque es más grande que la tuya, y porque a mi padre le da la gana, supongo" Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, y se recogió la media melena en una coleta baja

Sirius refunfuñó para sus adentros, y viendo que empezaban a charlar sobre sus sucesos de Hogwarts del año anterior, se apartó de ellos lentamente, contemplando el jardín

La fuente le llamó bastante la atención, pues aunque el agua brotaba con destellos azules en el pequeño lago tenía un colorido rojizo, con espuma irisada. Había varias plantas acuáticas que estiraban sus tallos verdosos y moteados fuera del agua, sus grandes flores blancas recibiendo la luz del sol, y a Sirius le pareció ver un pez saltando entre la espuma

Se acercó a verle, y el pez volvió a saltar, sus escamas reluciendo con chillones colores del arco iris y las aletas desplegadas. Parecía estar cazando mosquitos, o eso le parecía al chiquillo.

Se acercó a las tres grandes piedras de las que brotaba el agua para ver si podía ver algún pez más, y de pronto un par de fuertes manos le tomaron por los hombros y le dieron la vuelta bruscamente

"Qué estás haciendo niñato??" Le chilló Lucius zarandeándole un poco

"Tienes... Tienes unos peces muy bonitos..." Sirius intentó dar un paso atrás, asustado, pero Malfoy le sujetaba con fuerza

"LUCIUS!!" Rugió una voz

El joven Black vio que Lucius daba un respingo, su rostro perdiendo su escaso color por momentos mientras escuchaba los pasos de Maximus hacia ellos, la punta metálica de su bastón repicando contra el empedrado

El muchacho se dio la vuelta de golpe, soltando a Sirius, y se encaró con el rostro furioso de su progenitor, cuyo pelo oscuro caía sobre sus hombros. Visto y no visto, la mano de Maximus se disparó hacia su hijo y le agarró del pelo con tal fuerza que le giró la cabeza y le obligó a inclinarse y arrodillarse hasta que su nariz aristocrática casi rozaba el agua rojiza

Sirius se apartó de un salto, asustado, sin percatarse que todo el mundo estaba mirando hacia ellos

"Es que tu estúpido cerebro no es capaz de recordar, Lucius? El agua es roja por tu culpa.... ?siseó el dueño de la Mansión empujando con más fuerza su cabeza hacia la fuente, hasta que la espumilla le salpicaba la punta de la nariz- Quizá si te dejo dentro hasta que te ahogues vuelva a correr limpia!!"

Aquél era un lugar vetado, y nadie que no fuera el amo de la casa podía acercarse bajo pena de un castigo espantoso... así lo había comprobado el joven heredero el día que su hermano mayor se ahogó -según su padre, por su culpa-- cuando él estaba fisgando en el pasadizo que se extendía desde esas piedras, y jamás se había vuelto a acercar ni a dejar que nadie se acercara... Pero estaba claro que eso a su padre no le importaba lo más mínimo en esos momentos

Resonó entonces en el jardín un crack no tan fuerte como el que había traído a los Black, pero lo suficiente para que Maximus volviera la cabeza y viera a los cuatro Snape aparecer en su jardín.

Dio un tirón, y Lucius cayó sentado al suelo, el pelo rubio revuelto y los ojos humedecidos, respirando rápido. Maximus le dejó ahí y fue a saludar a sus primos, y el mundo pareció volver a fluir de nuevo desde el punto que Malfoy Senior lo detuviera

Lucius se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo y el orgullo, y cuando Sirius quiso ayudarle le abofeteó con toda la rabia que le tenía a su padre, los ojos brillando fríos, los dientes apretados.

El rubio le dijo algo, pero Black no lo oyó. Se alejó de él rápido con la mayor dignidad posible, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar del dolor. Andromeda le atrajo hacia sí y le acarició la cabeza un par de veces, dejando que se apretara contra su cintura y q se desahogara sin que nadie lo notara

Al ratito, el chico asomó la cabeza por detrás de sus primas para ver a los recién llegados. Eran cuatro, e iban envueltos en ropas oscuras. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, todos los presentes allí, incluido él mismo, llevaban ropas oscuras, o al menos, capas negras 

Pero pronto dejó de pensar en ello, pues prefería fijarse bien en los Snape, de los que sólo había oído hablar

Una chica y el muchacho que Andromeda dijera tenía su edad, se acercaron a ellos dejando a los padres con el resto de los adultos

"Buenos días" Dijo ella educadamente. Llevaba gafas cuadradas y de montura fina sobre la nariz que, según se fijó el pequeño Sirius, debía ser la marca de la familia, puesto que el niño a su lado también la tenía. Su vestido gris perlado contrastaba con su capa y pelos azabache

"Srita Kathleen Snape, como está su alteza?" Lucius hizo una pequeña reverencia con su capa y sonrió ladino, como si nada hubiera sucedido minutos atrás. Kath era un año mayor que él, por lo que ya se había graduado en Hogwarts y estudiaba en una facultad -que no recordaba- Astronómicas, aunque como había podido comprobar todavía se sentía cohibida entre los adultos de la familia y por eso iba con ellos. 

Claro que, pensó el joven Malfoy, él no tendría ese problema. Cuando se graduara se las arreglaría para que se sintieran orgullosos de él, y sabía muy bien cómo conseguirlo...

"Guárdate las ironías para quien te las aguante, Malfoy --dijo ella con voz fría, mirándole mal pero con cierta guasa-- Por cierto, alguien como tú no debería estar hecho un desastre --le pasó la mano por el pelo claro y le peinó, y luego le colocó bien el broche de la capa-- Y qué has hecho con tu chapa de Head Boy? Aha, trae, ya te la pondré, desastrado..."

"Este es tu hermano?" Dijo Narcissa

"Sí. Saluda, Severus, no seas maleducado" Kathleen dio le dio un empujón y le puso en el medio del corrillo que habían ido creando al acercarse a hablar

"Hola" Severus les miró a todos, intentando parecer al menos un tercio de sereno de lo que estaba su hermana. A los Black les conocía de oídas, pues eran una familia con renombre, y a Lucius sí que le había visto en persona un par de veces, aunque no recordaba que fuera tan alto...

"Qué, Snape, ya tienes tu varita? Mi madre me dijo que a Ollivanders le costó encontrar una que encajara contigo"

"Sí... sí, ya la tengo. Está con el resto de mis cosas" Dijo un poco turbado, quizás incluso avergonzado

"Y... ya sabes usarla? Y tú, Black?" Les dijo siseando con malicia sacando la suya

Sirius arqueó las cejas temiendo que el joven Malfoy fuera a practicar su puntería con ellos --todavía le escocía la mejilla- pero el otro chico no parecía para nada preocupado

"Claro que sí. Mi padre me ha enseñado" Dijo orgulloso sacando pecho

"Bueno, a mi también me han enseñado algo..."

Snape le miró alzando las cejas "Seguro que no tanto como a mí. Además, tú quien eres? No nos han presentado"

"Sirius Black" Le alargó la mano un poco molesto por su prepotencia --menudos dos, el rubio y él--, y Severus le tendió la suya  
cautelosamente, apartándose un mechón rebelde que caía despeinado sobre sus ojos oscuros con la otra, aunque no consiguió mucho. A Sirius le dio la buena impresión de que por mucho que se peinara....

"Severus Snape" Se miraron durante unos segundos, y Sirius se empezó a sonreír

"Qué te pasa, Black? Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada, nada..." Dijo entre risitas, y le soltó y le dejó de mirar intentando recuperar la compostura

"Te estás RIENDO DE MI??"

Sirius no lo podía evitar. Con lo mona que era la hermana, y lo poco agraciado que había salido él, con ese pelo desastroso y su narizota, ya grande a pesar de su corta edad... y además era un enano, más bajo que él! Y esa mueca que hacía cuando quería sonreír....

Por Merlin que era feo!!

"JAJAJAJA!!! Es que... Es que... JAJAJAJA!!" Empezó a señalarle mientras se doblaba con esa risa maligna y cruel que sólo tienen los niños cuando se ríen de los defectos de alguien

Lucius se sonrió mientras Severus se sonrojaba de indignación y humillación, y las dos chicas rieron un poco, ocultas tras su mano

"Al menos yo tengo la boca entera!" Le gritó Snape lanzándose contra Black con un puño por delante. El par de niños comenzó a rodar por el suelo, y armaron tanto tanto escándalo que los adultos se volvieron a mirar y los respectivos padres de cada uno se acercaron a separarles. Curiosamente no les regañaron por pelearse, sino por interrumpirles en su reunión, y las heridas que se hicieran a golpes no se las curaron. Así aprenderían a comportarse mejor la próxima vez...

**************************

El viaje hacia King Cross fue bastante sencillo. A través de polvos floo desde la chimenea del salón de la Mansión, llegaron a través de la red hasta una preparada especialmente que estaba en un calle contigua a la estación de trenes

Ni qué decir tiene que mientras los adultos solían encontrar esta práctica desastrosa y poco adecuada a su posición social, a los más jóvenes les divertía o, por lo menos, no sentían el desagradable vacío del estómago que deja el portkey

Sirius y Severus nunca habían estado antes en una estación de ferrocarril y, desde luego, nunca habían visto a tanto muggle junto. La gente les miraba de forma rara al pasar y algunos incluso se sonreían, pero eso no les pareció importante. Estaban asombrados con las grandes máquinas que utilizaban los no mágicos para desplazarse....

"Crees que alguno se dará contra la pared al intentar pasar?" Le preguntó Lucius a Kathleen con una sonrisita, y Sirius miró a Andromeda interrogante

"Qué pared??"

"Para llegar al andén 9 y 3/4, que es donde cogeremos el tren, tenemos que atravesar un muro" Le explicó

"Vamos a coger una de esas máquinas muggles?" Severus frunció el ceño

"El Expreso de Hogwarts no es como ésas, ya lo verás --continuó pacientemente la chica-- Mira. Por ahí es por donde debemos ir"

Los críos se quedaron un tanto apabullados al ver que, efectivamente, lo de cruzar por una pared de ladrillos era cierto

"Sólo tenéis que concentraros en querer pasar. Es fácil, ya veréis que no tiene mayor problema. No tengáis miedo" Kathleen siempre tan calmada, se subió las gafas, se acercó a la columna de ladrillo y ....desapareció

"Vamos, pasa tú, Snape" Severus miró a Lucius casi asustado, y luego a su destino

_Kath ha pasado.... yo también tengo que poder.... verdad??_

Sirius imaginó que él iría el siguiente, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones grises, nervioso. Desde luego, si Snape pasaba, el no sería menos... Pero Severus se paró frente al muro, mirándolo como si la pared se lo quisiera comer.

"No seas cobarde, Severus!!" Le gruñó su padre, un hombre alto y de aspecto tan oscuro como su capa que no parecía gastar precisamente buen genio... aunque eso no era precisamente una novedad. Quién tenía un padre atento y amable?? Y una madre preocupada y cariñosa??

Al ver que el niño no se movía, Marcus Snape se dirigió hacia él en unas pocas zancadas de negro fluido, le agarró del cuello de la ropa y le lanzó contra la pared. Sirius dio un respingo. Por un momento pensó que se iba a estampar contra los ladrillos como una mosca... pero milagrosamente la atravesó

Los padres de Severus entraron tras él, y con una risita Lucius le dio un empujoncito al chico

"Vamos Black, te toca. Vas a necesitar que tu padre te meta o crees que podrás por ti mismo?" Dijo burlón colocándose un mechón rubio que había escapado de su coleta

"Puedes correr un poco, eso ayuda..." Explicó Narcissa. Sirius decidió hacerla caso. Después de todo, a Snape no le había ido bien yendo despacio....

Echó a correr, y cerró los ojos cuando vio el muro tan horriblemente cerca... Sintió un cosquilleo, lo había logrado!! Abrió entonces los ojos y vio un niño de sus años mirarle con cara de susto al ver que se le venía encima....

Ambos rodaron por el andén y quedaron tendidos en el suelo

"Aw... lo siento" Murmuró Black frotándose la barbilla dolorido

"No importa... pero creo que me voy a ir a otro sitio.... Es la segunda vez que me pasa en un momento... y a que no sabes quién se me cayó encima antes? Un Snape.... --murmuró agitando la cabeza-- Están por ahí mis gafas?" Dijo el otro chico, que tenía el pelo más rebelde que Sirius hubiera visto en su vida

"Sí... toma" Sirius no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Si los Snape le caían mal, no había motivo por el que los Black no lo hicieran...

"James! Qué ha pasado? Vaya, otra vez? Pero hijo... Te dije que te alejaras de la entrada" Le regañó su padre, un hombre delgado y algo canoso con gafas redondas que vestía con colores suaves, levantando a su crío del suelo y luego ayudando a Sirius

"Es tu primer año también, muchachito?"

"Sep..." Le respondió Black, un poco asombrado por el hecho de que ese hombre fuera.... fuera un padre como los que pensaba que no existían

"También es el primero de mi Jamey --sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo a James gruñir por lo bajo-- Vienes solo? Y tu equipaje?"

"Podemos sentarnos juntos en el Expreso"

"Er... lo tiene mi elfo doméstico... y no, no vengo---"

"Sirius!!" Escuchó gritar a su madre. Todos los Black estaban ya en el anden 9 y 3/4 y los Malfoy estaban entrando en ese preciso momento

Isaac Potter arqueó las cejas tras las gafas al ver con quién había venido el niño, y su sonrisa se desvaneció "Será mejor que vuelvas con los tuyos, muchacho" Le dijo suavemente posando las manos en los hombros de su hijo, protector

"Sí... siento lo de antes. Adiós" Sirius corrió a reunirse con su familia, y Crysantia le dio un tirón de orejas

"No vuelvas a acercarte a ese Potter, entiendes? Nunca!" Siseó furiosamente echando un vistazo a donde padre e hijo habían estado

"Sí, madre..."

Kreacher, Danby, Sheler y Nante, los sendos elfos domésticos de las familias, estaban allí junto con el equipaje de cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Cómo habían llegado hasta King Cross, Sirius no lo sabía, pero le alegraba no haber tenido que cargar con el equipaje como estaba viendo tenían que hacer otros chicos

Chicos a los que sus padres les ayudan, pensó frunciendo el ceño

"Vamos al tren, venga Sirius"

"Ok, pero que...?" Se le quedaron los ojos como platos al ver la flagrante locomotora a vapor roja del Expreso, echando humo ya y  
preparada para marchar 

"Vamos, sale en cinco minutos. Tenemos que encontrar sitio --dijo Andromeda-- Los elfos guardarán el equipaje por nosotros"

El andén estaba lleno de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, niños pequeños, adultos y muchachos y chiquillas en edad escolar hablando, riéndose o despidiéndose de alguien, pero Sirius tuvo la sensación de que ninguno de los que iban a montar junto a él en el tren iba a despedirse de sus padres

Lucius hizo una mueca de asco al divisar, un vagón antes de donde estaban ellos, una cabeza pelirroja despidiéndose de un adulto "Egh. Otro año más viendo a esa zanahoria Weasley..."

"Pero este es vuestro último año... deberías hacer que lo recuerde para cuando ya no os veáis..." Dijo Narcissa con una risita maligna

"Siempre y cuando no me pille McGonagall..." Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron al disfrutar con anticipación de las perrerías que tenía planeadas para el muchacho pecoso y pelirrojo

"Aquí nos despedimos -dijo Snape apartándose el pelo negro del rostro con un ademán-- No hagas nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme, Severus"

El niño bajó la mirada y asintió penosamente. Lucius le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza "Yo cuidaré de él, tranquila"

"Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, Malfoy --Kathleen arqueó las cejas unos momentos tras sus gafas rectangulares-- pero supongo que no hay más remedio" Dijo, y le dio la espalda al rubio Malfoy, andando por el andén hasta el grupo de adultos, que se había retirado a un lado

Andromeda subió la primera al Expreso seguida Severus, luego Sirius, Lucius y por fin Narcissa

"Hum... Tenéis vosotras alguna queja de cómo os cuido?" Las preguntó desde el pasillo

"Yo me cuido solita, Malfoy, si no te acuerdas -Andromeda hizo un ligero gesto de desprecio y abrió la puerta del compartimento donde iban a pasar las horas del viaje-- Y mi hermana también"

Lucius se encogió de hombros teatralmente ante tanto rechazo y salió andando hacia su compartimento en la cabeza del tren

Dentro del habitáculo y sentado junto a la ventana comiendo una rana de chocolate, estaba un niño bajito y algo regordete, rubiales de ojos marrones y una nariz puntiaguda que rivalizaba con la de Lucius

"Eh, nen, fuera de aquí" Gruñó Narcissa entrando y dejándose caer en el asiento junto a la ventana de forma poco femenina

"Comportate, Narcissa! --la regañó su hermana mayor-- Y déjale quedarse si quiere, no creo que moleste demasiado"

La rubia puso gesto de enfado y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando al chico, que sólo tenía un año menos que ella

Andromeda hizo que Severus y Sirius se sentaran cada uno a cada lado de ella, queriendo así evitar cualquier tipo de pelea que pudiera surgir entre ellos. No le costaba ningún trabajo dar ordenes; con sus dieciséis años se atrevía a meterse incluso con Lucius quien, a pesar de tener un año menos que ella era peor que sus compañeros de séptimo curso

"Bueno, y cómo te llamas?" Le preguntaron por fin al niño de la ventana

"Peter Pettigrew --dijo con la boca llena de chocolate-- De primero"

"Ellos dos también. Yo soy Andromeda Black, esa es mi hermana Narcissa, este mi primo Sirius y este otro Severus Snape"

Fue una suerte que Peter ya hubiera tragado toda la rana, o se hubiera ahogado al tragar saliva de ese modo

"Qué pasa, niño? No te parecemos suficientemente buenos?" Siseó Narcissa amenazante. El pobre rubio parecía querer llorar...

*******************

El Expreso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha y pronto se alejaron de Londres y comenzaron a cruzar verdes praderas, ríos y algún pequeño bosquecillo. Los cuatro estaban enzarzados en conversaciones sobre conjuros y artes quizás poco claras, y Peter se arrebujaba como podía contra la ventana, deseando salirse de aquél sitio o, por lo menos, pasar desapercibido

Cuando, según Narcissa, estaban a mitad del viaje, se abrió la corredera del compartimento. Era el prefecto de Hufflepuff Amos Diggory, y traía el rostro serio y a cada lado a un chico

"Tú quédate aquí, Potter. Y tú, Goyle... voy a llevarte a la enfermería y luego lejos, lejos de él, al final del vagón. Y si os vuelvo a ver peleando...."

"Insultó a mis padres, y no es culpa mía que sea tan idiota de dejar que alguien de primero le atice" Dijo James con toda la sencillez el mundo.

Diggory gruñó algo por lo bajo, y con un empellón se llevó de allí a Goyle, a quien le sangraba la nariz del golpe que James había conseguido que se diera contra uno de los asientos. Aún no se explicaba cómo se las había arreglado el crío para golpear a uno de séptimo de Slytherin y además salir indemne...

"James Potter?"

De pronto, cinco cabezas se volvieron hacia Peter, que enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo

"Anda... Pettegrew --sonrió- Dónde estabas? Mi padre y yo te buscamos por el andén... Ah... y también estás tú. Sirius, era? Dios... --James dio un paso atrás al ver a Severus-- Otra vez tú..."

Snape sopló malhumorado

"Soy Andromeda Black, mi hermana Narcissa...." Repitió la misma canción que dijera para presentarse ante Peter con cara de aburrida, y James entendió de pronto por qué Peter, el chico al que había encontrado hacía unos días comprando sus libros en el Callejón Diagon, estaba tan pálido

"Siéntate Potter, me estás poniendo nerviosa" Narcissa le miró de malas maneras, y Sirius se cruzó de brazos, alzando las cejas al ver que James les miraba receloso desde su lugar junto al rubio Pettigrew

"Qué pasa, Potter, te arrepientes de haber querido compartir sitio conmigo?"

"No sabía quién eras" Contestó James quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas

"El cuatro ojos también piensa que no somos suficientemente buenos para estar con él en el mismo compartimento --dijo con desdén Severus arqueando una ceja-- Quizás deberíamos dejarlos ir en el techo"

"Cállate llorica, o te partiré de nuevo esa cara tan fea que tienes" Los ocupantes del vagón miraron al joven Potter de cabellos rebeldes cómo se ponía las gafas con total parsimonia, los ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisita en los labios

Sirius se sonrió al ver que no era el único que se reía de su aspecto, y Narcissa preguntó con curiosidad algo que el resto estaba deseando saber también

"Has dicho, 'de nuevo'?"

A James le entró la risa "No os lo ha contado?"

"Cállate Potter!!" Rugió Snape poniéndose en pie para encararle. James se levantó también y le dio un empujón

"Preparado a pelear? Mira que esta vez no estará tu hermana para que la vayas llorando eh...?" Se burló. Potter no era más que un par de centímetros más alto que Snape, pero tenía una forma de decir y hacer las cosas que le hacían parecer mayor

El color le subió al rostro pálido al crío cuando los otros cinco ocupantes del lugar se empezaron a reír de él, y como una fiera se tiró sobre él. El primer golpe lanzó sus gafas partidas por los aires, y un empujón le dejó sentado en su asiento... pero James no estaba vencido. Se puso de pie con un salto y agarró a Severus del pelo y le lanzó contra la puerta, contra la que se dio de bruces. Antes de que pudiera volver a lanzarse contra él Andromeda le cogió del pelo y le enseñó su varita

"Quietecito, Potter, o te enseñaré por qué que no hay que meterse con la familia de la gente"

"Cobarde! Siempre te protege alguien... llorica!!" Le gritó aún el chico sorbiéndose la nariz de la que goteaba sangre del mismo golpe que le partió las gafas

Snape se volvió, los ojos húmedos y una expresión de dolor en el rostro por el que resbalaba sangre de una brecha sobre su ceja, donde se había dado contra el picaporte... y salió corriendo de allí 

"Snape!" Andromeda se volvió hacia el niño y le fulminó con la mirada dándole un fuerte empujón que le tiró contra el asiento antes de salir a buscar al otro crío junto con Narcissa 

James tragó saliva cuando cerraron la puerta y jadeó con dolor, su camisa blanca llena de sangre

"Estás bien, Potter? --Peter se acercó a él preocupado-- Deberíamos buscar a alguien..."

"No... da igual..." Dijo recostándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar evitar que le lloraran

"Por mí no te cortes, Potter. No voy a llamarte llorica por esto" Dijo Sirius recogiendo sus gafas del suelo y sacando su varita

"_Oculus reparo..._" Dijo, y las rajas desaparecieron de los cristales

"Pero tú..." Peter no entendía nada

"Yo mismo me peleé con él hace unas horas --los labios del joven Black se curvaron en una sonrisita mientras señalaba las marcas de su pelea en su cara-- No me gusta. Además de feo es un idiota"

A James le dio la risa, y se encogió de dolor, agachándose y manchando el suelo

"De verdad que deberíamos ir... Quizá te haya roto la nariz..."

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Sirius vio a Lucius fruncir el ceño "Dónde están todos, Black? Y qué le pasa a este mocoso?"

"Se peleó con Snape" Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y el gesto de la bruja se endureció 

"Y dónde está él?"

"Andromeda y Narcissa salieron a buscarle. Supongo que estará en la enfermería"

"Niño, ven conmigo. Te llevaré allí, y hablaremos de esto con el Director cuando lleguemos. Te has peleado dos veces en el tren... y con personas equivocadas" Dijo con furia contenida tomándole de la capa y sacándole de allí

El resto del viaje se sucedió sin más incidentes, pero no volvieron a ver a James. Un rato después que Kathleen se lo llevara, entraron Narcissa, Andromeda y Snape, y este último se sentó cerca de la ventana, enfrente de Peter, y no volvió a decir palabra ni a moverse en todo el camino

Sirius estaba seguro de que Lucius lle había regañado, incluso podía haberle amenazado de algún modo. Eso es lo que le pasaba a él cuando hacía algo que sus padres no veían bien y, por lo que había visto, su familia y la de Snape - y por ende, la de Malfoy- no debían ser muy diferentes

Se guardó las gafas de James en un bolsillo. Ya se las daría en otra ocasión....

  
************************

Cuando llegaron al final del trayecto, se había hecho de noche. El Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, a la orilla de un gran lago en que se reflejaban las estrellas como si fuera un espejo

Todos bajaron del tren, y Andromeda y Narcissa se despidieron de ellos, dejándoles en manos del Guardián de los Terrenos de Hogwarts, un tipo enorme, lo más grande que había visto Black en su vida, y lo más barbudo también

  
"Los de primero, conmigo, vamos, los de primero venid aquí conmigo..." Dijo con gran vozarrón y un extraño acento que a más de uno le dio miedo

Cuando todos los alumnos de primero estuvieron reunidos en torno a Hagrid, el gran tipo les llevó junto a un embarcadero

"Entrad en las barcas, vamos. Tenemos que llegar al Castillo, creo que llevamos algo de retraso..." Comentó mesándose la barba y comenzando a ayudar a los que necesitaban de un brazo grande para entrar por ser demasiado pequeños para hacerlo por sí mismos.

Sirius entró en su bote con mucho cuidado, pues nunca había montado en nada que navegara, pero la barquita parecía ser bastante segura. Severus subió tras él sin mucha dificultad y se sentó en frente, no queriendo compartir asiento con ese Black que estaba cayéndole realmente mal

Le tocó por fin el turno a Peter quien, al meter una pierna perdió pie y cayó a las oscuras aguas bajo ellos. Los dos ocupantes se asomaron al borde para localizarle. Sirius le vio sacar la cabeza rubia y empapada y le alargó una mano para intentar subirle, sacando medio cuerpo por fuera de la barca

Snape no pudo ver la oportunidad más clara para vengarse del crío que le había insultado yendo él de buenas maneras. Con una sonrisa maligna empujó a Sirius, que cayó al agua maldiciéndole mientras le escuchaba reírse

El joven Black emergió del lago echando agua por la boca como una fuente, su enfado aumentando exponencialmente con la risa del otro chico. Tenía a Peter a su lado, chapoteando y pataleando como un perro para mantenerse a flote, pero sin riesgo alguno para su salud. 

Desde la barca, Severus encontraba muy cómica su venganza, pero cuando el joven Black se agarró al borde de madera con un impulso y le agarró de la túnica oscura, pensó que le faltaba el aire.

Con fuerte _splash_ Sirius volvió al agua arrastrando a Snape con él, que cayó de cabeza al oscuro lago. La oleada amenazó con hundir al pobre Peter, que se agarró a la barca casi con los dientes, y chilló de pánico cuando algo le atrapó y empezó a tirar de él

Deja de moverte chico! Gruñó Hagrid mientras le pescaba con su enorme brazo y le sacaba del lago cogido por el cogote como una madre a sus gatitos

Black, que al escuchar chillar al otro chico había puesto su atención en ver qué le sucedía, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no debería haber descuidado a Snape, quien le empujó por los hombros tratando de ahogarle.

Los dos muchachos se revolvían como tigres en el agua intentando meterle al otro la cabeza bajo el agua cuando el Guardián de los Terrenos de Hogwarts los sacaba del lago aún pegándose 

No está bien comportarse así –les dijo con su vozarrón al ponerles en el suelo- Tendremos que hablar sobre esto con el Director Dumbledore.... Nunca nadie se había peleado en mis barcas! Les miró resentido, los grandes brazos cruzados bajo la espesa barba oscura. Severus y Sirius se miraron con rencor en el muelle, goteando agua por todas partes 

Peter se estaba escurriendo la túnica sintiéndose culpable por haber iniciado aquello aún sin quererlo, y escuchó a Sirius decirle a Severus en un susurro Cuando se entere de esto Malfoy te va a crucificar....'

Snape, con el pelo oscuro y desordenado pegado a la cara, palideció, y cuando el rubio escuchó a Black reír por lo bajo maligno supo que por ver la expresión de miedo pintada en la cara de aquél chico bajito y feo, Sirius sería capaz de muchas cosas

********************

Hagrid montó a los tres díscolos alumnos con él en su barca para vigilarles y tras unos minutos de travesía en la que el guardián no hacía más que murmurar llegamos tarde', los grandes muros de Hogwarts se alzaron altos sobre sus cabezas, las luces doradas brillando en el ventanal del Gran Salón y en las almenas de las torres reflejándose en el agua por la que navegaban

Como bien pudieron comprobar una vez estuvieron dentro, el castillo era enorme, con gruesos muros de piedra y teas en las paredes, además de estatuas, armaduras, cuadros que se movían y saludaban y muchas, muchas escaleras. 

Se pararon en el gran hall de Hogwarts, donde una bruja les estaba esperando. Hagrid se acercó a ella y le comentó algo en voz baja que hizo que frunciera el ceño tras sus gafas rectangulares

Venid aquí, vosotros tres Les ordenó a Snape, Black y Pettigrew, y los niños se acercaron a ellos dos

Tendremos una charla sobre lo sucedido después del banquete, pero ahora os tengo que secar. _Dryo_ Dijo agitando la varita, y el pelo y ropas del trío se secó al instante para su alivio, pues hacía frío en los corredores de Hogwarts

Hagrid se despidió de los alumnos y la bruja tosió suavemente antes de hablar con voz seria.

Soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts, jefa de la Casa Griffindor y vuestra futura profesora de Transfiguración. Como alumnos de primer año, vais a acompañarme al Gran Salón donde os esperan el resto de vuestros compañeros. Allí seréis sorteados por el Sombrero Seleccionador en alguna de las casas, a saber, Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

Minerva abrió una de las puertas del Gran Salón y con un gesto ordenó a los chicos que comenzaran a pasar.

Todos los de primero miraron a su alrededor maravillados. El Salón era enorme, con cuatro mesas una por cada casa y una mesa en el frontal donde se sentaban los profesores. El techo estaba mágicamente descubierto, de modo que se veían las estrellas y sobre las cabezas de los alumnos flotaban velas.

Bien... ya tenemos aquí a nuestros nuevos alumnos –dijo un anciano barbudo desde la mesa de los profesores con una cálida sonrisa- Minerva, por favor, podría comenzar la Selección? 

Por supuesto, Albus 

Ese es el sombrero del que hablaba? Le preguntó Peter a Sirius al ver a McGonagall colocar una banqueta frente a los alumnos y un sombrero desvencijado encima

Supongo... -se encogió de hombros el otro chico – Mira quién está ahíPotter... --Peter estaba muy contento, pues creía que le habrían expulsado tras su pelea con Snape, pero su alegría se transformó en preocupación – Qué crees que nos va a pasar....?Nada, no te preocupes Le susurró, y le dio un codazo para que se callara

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, y de pronto y para asombro de los recién llegados, al sombrero le salió boca y comenzó a cantar. Al terminar y uno a uno y por orden alfabético, la profesora McGonagall fue llamando a los estudiantes de primer curso, que se sentaron en el taburete donde ella les colocaba el sombrero y en un intervalo más o menos largo de tiempo, la prenda elegía su casa.

Black, Sirius Dijo Minerva, y el muchacho dejó a Peter y se sentó a su lado, en el viejo taburete. Todos los Slytherin tenían los ojos puestos en él, así como Peter, James y Severus.

Humm otro Black... muchos de tu familia han pasado por mí ya... buenos Slytherin han sido todos...

_Espera! Antes de que me sortees... quiero ir con ese chico de ahí. Su nombre es Potter..._

No prefieres ir con los tuyos? Tienes buenas aptitudes para ser Slytherin

_Ni Malfoy ni mis primas de Slytherin me caen bien. Ni los Snape tampoco. Quiero ir donde vaya Potter. O al menos, no quiero ir a Slytherin_

No quieres ir a Slytherin...? Bien... Demuestras mucho valor para ponerte en contra de tu familia... Serás GRIFFINDOR!!

En lugar de los aplausos que había tras cada una de las selecciones, el Gran Salón en pleno quedó en el silencio más absoluto. Los Slytherin se miraron unos a otros, confusos y sorprendidos, y Sirius anduvo tranquilamente hacia la mesa de los Leones, que le miraban con los ojos como platos... y que pronto se pusieron a aplaudir a rabiar

Cuando se sentó, Black se dio cuenta de que James y Peter aplaudían estupefactos y que Lucius, Narcissa y Kathleen le miraban de forma muy rara.... Tanto les molestaba que no estuviera en Slytherin, o era por acabar en Griffindor? Sirius no lo sabía, pero en aquellos momentos, no le importaba. Sus compañeros le estaban dando la bienvenida calurosamente, sin malas miradas, sin insultos...

Poco a poco los otros chicos fueron llegando a sus respectivas casas. Sirius se fijó que James le daba una palmadita en el hombro a un muchacho delgado que estaba a su lado y que también acabó en Griffindor.

Tenía los ojos marrones claros, casi como de miel, y el pelo corto castaño y algo alborotado, y sonreía tímidamente cuando se sentó a su lado como si le cohibieran los aplausos que recibía de los otros Griffindor

Soy Sirius Black. Eres amigo de Potter? Le preguntó tendiéndole la mano, cordial

El muchacho dio un respingo, y le ofreció la suya un poco nervioso Remus Lupin. Eh... bueno, le conocí en la enfermería del tren... 

Pettigrew, Peter Dijo Minerva, y el sombrero chilló, 

Sirius sonrió Vaya, desde luego sólo falta que venga él...Creo que le toca ahora.... Murmuró Remus sonriendo a Peter, que se sentó frente a ellos en la mesa

Potter, James..... Griffindor!!

Los Leones rugieron de contentos, tenían más alumnos de primero que las otras casas. James miró a los Slytherin con una sonrisita y se fue a sentar junto a sus tres nuevos amigos Qué bien, hemos acabado todos en la misma Casa --sonrió feliz –Aunque no lo esperaba de ti. Un Black en Griffindor?Es cierto –le dijo el chico de tercero que se sentaba a su lado—No tendrás problemas en casa por esto...? 

Sirius se encogió de hombros y con un ademán sacó las gafas de Potter de su bolsillo y se las tendió Qué más da que sea Griffindor? Una de mis primas es RavenclawHmm... los Slytherin y los Griffindor se odian, son enemigos declarados, no lo sabías? No es normal que... seas de los nuestrosEl sombrero dijo Griffindor... así que eso soy y seré Murmuró, aunque se preocupó seriamente cuando los Slytherin aplaudieron a su último miembro, Snape

Duh. Después del banquete tendré que ir a hablar con el Director por la pelea del tren Dijo James, la cabeza apoyada en las manos aunque una sonrisita en los labios 

Bueno, nosotros también Peter se encogió de hombros, y tuvieron que relatar lo sucedido en las barcas

"Bueno, al menos castigarán también a Snape Black y Potter se miraron con complicidad, Pettigrew sonrió un poco y Lupin arqueó las cejas, sin entender de qué iba el tema

***********************************

En Hogwarts no toleramos este tipo de conductas violentas, señores Dijo Minerva muy seria en el despacho del director, un sitio grande y redondo lleno de artefactos. A su lado, el profesor Gonehart, jefe de Slytherin, no hacía mejor cara que ella

Me temo que seréis castigados para que no volváis a pelear más. Tenéis que aprender a convivir pacíficamente, porque vais a pasar muchos años juntos Albus Dumbledore les miró con sus ojillos azul cielo y las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa

Ellos empezaron! Se quejó Severus

Le acusó James, y Sirius se empezó a reír entre dientes

Señores! No voy a tolerar malos comportamientos en los alumnos de mi Casa –McGonagall les fulminó con la mirada—Me da igual quién empezara. Tendrán dos semanas de detención. Y ustedes dos, Potter y Snape, tendrán castigo doble porque pelearon dos vecesNada de peros --Gonehart se cruzó de brazos y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas colgar sobre su pecho –Y aprendan civismo o quizá el director Dumbledore tenga que expulsarlos del colegio Gruñó, su mirada casi más severa que la de Minerva

Profesora, Pettegrew no hizo nada. No es justo que le castigue a él Dijo Sirius mirándola directo a los ojos, como le habían enseñado en su casa

Es eso cierto, señor Pettegrew? Preguntó Albus

Yo solo me caí de la barca.... El rubiales miró sus zapatos, avergonzado por su torpeza

Está de acuerdo con su versión, señor Snape? Le preguntó Gonehart a su alumno arqueando las cejas

Se cayó de la barca porque intentaba tirarme, señor Rugió Sirius encarándose con él y tomándole de la capa

Señor Black, una semana más de detención 

Sirius se separó de Severus dándole un empujón furioso Está mintiendo, sólo quiere que le castiguen a él también! 

Señor Snape...? Minerva le miró inquisidora sobre sus gafas rectangulares, pero antes de que pudiera contestar habló Gonehart 

Minerva, espero que no estés pensando en creer al sr. Black sólo porque es un Griffindor y el sr. Snape un Slytherin... Dijo arqueando las cejas de nuevo sobre los ojos marrones. La subdirectora achicó los ojos y los labios, mirándole fríamente

Que sea una semana para el sr. Pettigrew, tres para el sr. Black y cuatro para los srs. Potter y Snape. Ya les avisaremos de sus respectivos castigos"

James, Peter y Sirius subieron a la Torre Griffindor maldiciendo a Snape y pensando en cómo hacerle pagar su mentira y para su sorpresa vieron que les había tocado juntos en el mismo dormitorio. Entraron felices y encontraron a Remus Lupin sentado en una de las camas revolviendo en su baúl

"Mira que bien, estamos los cuatro juntos" James dio un salto y se tiró a una de las camas, donde empezó a rebotar felizmente.

"Oh! Os... os fue bien?"

"Woo de muerte. Un mes de detención para Potter, una semana para Pettigrew y tres para mí... y todo por ese estúpido de Snape!" 

"Bueeeno, ya se la cobraremos, no te preocupes..."

"Duh... espero que no os importe... yo... hum, bueno, como había que elegir compañeros y no estábais... elegí por los cuatro" Remus miraba al suelo retorciendo nevioso un pijama gris de felpa 

Sirius se sentó junto a él y le dio una 'palmadita' en la espalda que casi le hace morderse la lengua "Claro que no importa, hombre" 

"Por cierto, Lupin, ya tienes mejor cara que en el tren.... aunque parece que te hiciera falta dormir semanas de seguido..." Comentó James haciendo aparecer su cabeza por encima de una de las almohadas, simpatía en sus ojos verdes

"Si quieres aún me queda chocolate --le ofreció Peter desde la ventana a la que se había acercado a fisgar el exterior oscuro-- Mi abuela siempre dice que lo cura todo"

El muchacho delgado y castaño escondió de pronto el rostro en su pijama gris, y los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos y extrañados por su comportamiento

"Lupin...?"

Unos ojos dorados y acuosos asomaron por encima de la felpa tímidos, y miraron a James, que sonrió tranquilizador

"Ey, no pasa nada... No tienes que ser tímido con nosotros. Somos buena gente como tú, verdad?" Le dijo, y Peter le apoyó asintiendo vigorosamente. Sólo Sirius se mantuvo en silencio a su lado, pues no era normal para él que alguien se comportara de ese modo.

La gente fuera de su familia, pensó, eran extraños...

Remus apartó el pijama y trató de sonreír, aunque sólo le salió una imitación barata. No era timidez lo que le había hecho esconderse, sino más bien el hecho de que parecieran contentos con tenerle allí e incluso preocupados. En ese mismo momento, el chico se prometió que les mantendría a salvo de su secreto fuera como fuera....

******************************************

Las clases del primer día del año les parecieron bien. En realidad cualquier asignatura -excepto quizás Historia de la Magia- parecía ser entretenida y estimulante, un reto para los muchachitos. Lo que ya no les gustó tanto y desde el principio supieron que iban a llevar como maldición todos los años que estuvieran en Hogwarts, era que Griffindor y Slytherin estuvieran juntos en muchas asignaturas

La primeras clase de vuelo fueron un completo escándalo, pues de siempre a todos los niños les gustaba la asignatura de Madame Hooch, que no se hacía de rogar a la hora de soplar su silbato y dejarles a todos sordos.

McGonagall, en cambio, les tenía a todos vigilados estrechamente como si pensara que fueran a comenzar una batalla campal en cualquier momento, y lo hacía con los de primero por pura costumbre de evitar males mayores con los alumnos Griffindor y Slytherin de grados superiores. Su primera clase fue más teórica que práctica, pero la bruja les dejó encantados con algunas de transfiguraciones que iban a estudiar ese año

La clase de Historia del profesor Binss fue exactamente igual de aburrida que las que la precederían en todos los años que allí tendrían que pasar, no así la primera clase teórica de Pociones de Gonehart, que si bien no se podía decir que fuera entretenida, tampoco les dejó tiempo de aburrirse de todas las complicadas notas que debían tomar

La mejor, o al menos, la asignatura favorita de casi todos los alumnos era DAO, por su dinamismo y la curiosidad innata de los muchachos ante lo desconocido y peligroso. El profesor Xavier era nuevo aquél año, pero se le veía interesado y con ganas en su asignatura, lo mismo que la profesora Sprout, que adoraba sus invernaderos -aunque muchos de los alumnos los odiaran- y que les intentaba inculcar el tierno amor por las plantas

  
Cuando llegaron a la hora de la comida, los de primero aún comentaban cosas sobre las asignaturas que en varios casos alumnos más mayores se apresuraban a desmentir cuando tenían un momento en que no estuvieran discutiendo del tema que estaba en boca de todos; el mago oscuro Voldemort

Sirius había oído hablar de él en su casa alguna vez, pero fueron los cuchicheos de los alumnos de séptimo los que picaron realmente su curiosidad al respecto cuando muchos prefirieron no hablar de ello en público. En cambio, para la mayoría de los alumnos de primero eso de Voldemort era algo lejano, muy lejano, y no le daban mayor importancia

Aquél dos de septiembre los alumnos más mayores que llevaban tiempo siguiendo las noticias en El Profeta y otras publicaciones mágicas sólo tenían boca para lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando una enorme calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca había aparecido sobre la casa de un importante defensor de los muggles. Como pudieron comprobar las autoridades mágicas, la familia al completo había sido brutalmente asesinada y los malhechores -según el periódico, fueron varios encapuchados- pintaron en las paredes con sangre el nombre de Voldemort

Pero ni Voldemort ni no Voldemort, todos callaron cuando entraron en el Gran Salón cuatro lechuzas que al parecer no habían llegado a tiempo del desayuno. Tres pararon en mesa Griffindor y una en Slytherin y, a aquellas alturas en el Castillo de Hogwarts todo el mundo sabía ya quienes eran los desafortunados

Una pecosa pelirroja de expresión amable arqueó las cejas al ver la carta de Sirius "Uh oh, un howler... será mejor que lo abras..."

Por el escándalo que se armó en un momento alguien debió hacerle la misma recomendación a Severus, pues la voz aguda de la madre de uno y el grave gruñido del padre del otro llenaron pronto de ecos de imprecaciones y frases desagradables el salón.

Y aún cuando el howler de Snape se deshizo en varios trozos después de haberle abroncado, amenazado y avergonzado lo suficiente, el de Black aún dijo un par de frases más

"...ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA!! NO TE MOLESTES EN VOLVER A CASA SI A FINAL DE CURSO ERES GRIFFINDOR!!" 

Se abrió un silencio de muerte en el Salón que unos momentos después fue roto por una tosecilla de Malfoy en la mesa Slytherin a modo de recordatorio. Por primera vez, Snape vio claro el significado de una de las máximas que se pasaban los alumnos Slytherin entre sí; _Aún en la desgracia propia es legítimo reír si hay algún Griffindor implicado en una peor_

Aquél día encontró consuelo en esa frase, y así muchos otros días haría porque se cumpliera...

Sirius miró los pedazos de su howler ausentemente y los recogió, apartándolos de su comida sin mediar palabra, y siguió sin decir nada incluso cuando la gente de su Casa intentaba animarle o le regalaba sus consejos. Tampoco James, Peter o Remus consiguieron algo al respecto de la carta hasta una semana después...

**************

Pasó la primera semana de curso sin mayores incidentes que algún pequeño accidente en la clase de vuelo hasta que en la última clase del viernes, Pociones, a 'alguien' se le ocurrió lanzar un petador del Dr. Filibuster en el caldero de Peter que hizo que el contenido explotara. Los Griffindor pronto se recuperaron del susto y miraron a los Slytherin reirse a carcajadas mientras el profesor Gonehart se encargaba de limpiar el desastre lanzando furiosas miradas aquí y allá y acabando por quitar diez puntos a los leones, que se revolvieron indignados y clamaron venganza

"Esto es indignante --repetía James haciendo muecas mientras subían a la Torre Griffindor-- y tienen que pagar por ello!" 

"Calma, James... no es bueno pelear entre Casas. Además no debemos perder más puntos..." Le dijo Remus cargando con sus libros y los de Peter, que estaba en la enfermería

"Quizá pudiéramos hacerle pagar a Snape todo junto..." Comentó Sirius mirando al techo, como si la cosa no fuera con él

"Qué quieres decir, Sirius? No sabemos si lo de hoy es culpa suya"

Black alzó las cejas mirando a Potter "Y eso qué más da? " A James se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa, y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz

"Tienes razón. Tampoco Peter tenía culpa de nada y está en la enfermería.... Pero a poder ser me gustaría que planeáramos algo que implicara a más de uno. Ya sabes eso de, cuando más grande más dura será la caída"

"Hablamos de los de séptimo?" 

"Sep"

"Mm... no creéis que estáis haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena? --James y Sirius miraron a su derecha al delgado castaño, que parecía haber ido recobrando la salud en aquellos días-- Vale... no digo nada..."

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones Peter ya estaba allí y en buenas condiciones, de modo que bajaron a comer mientras la pareja de morenos le hacía partícipe de lo que habían estado pensando. Pettigrew les miró con los ojos enormes y asustados

"Er.... no es... un poco... arriesgado?"

"No estamos pidiendo vuestra opinión y menos vuestra aprobación. No os necesitamos para esto" Sirius les miró desdeñoso mientras se sentaba en su sitio en la mesa del Gran Salón. James les miró con cara de circunstancia intentando excusar una vez más los rudos modales que a veces tenía el otro muchacho

Potter iba a decirles que no se preocuparan por ellos porque no se dejarían atrapar cuando como una tromba entró un grupo de Griffindor de séptimo encabezados por un pelirrojo que parecía estar muy enfadado. Algunos Hufflepuff que les habían dejado pasar para no entorpecer su furibunda llegada entraron después que ellos, cejas arqueadas y algunos cuchicheos. No habían estado allí para verlo, pero alguno de sus amigos entre los Griffindor les había relatado lo que había sucedido

Arthur Weasley se sentó bruscamente en su asiento y sus compañeros le siguieron con mejor temple, aunque todos lanzaban furibundas miradas a la mesa verde y plata

"Qué ha pasado, Weasley? --le preguntó el prefecto de la Casa con asombro, pues era rarísimo ver al pelirrojo tan enfadado-- Algún problema con... esos?" Señaló a los Slytherin que habían a la mesa

Arthur gruñó por lo bajo, y una chica de su mismo año y también medio pelirroja pasó un brazo por sus hombros intentando calmarle. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró una tromba de Slytherin de varias edades riendo que tras echar un vistazo a la mesa de los leones se fueron a sentar. Malfoy le dedicó un alzamiento de cejas a Weasley totalmente burlón antes de tomar asiento, y el pelirrojo agarró con fuerza la mesa

"Calma, Arthur... --le dijo Molly palmeándole el hombro-- No puedes hacer nada..."

"Eso es lo que más me repatea" Sopló 

Por otro de séptimo -ya que el pelirrojo estaba demasiado ofuscado para contar nada-- se enteraron que   
Malfoy había planeado una jugada de modo que Arthur entrara al trapo y McGonagall le castigara, siendo además el rubio exculpado por decir que hacía gala de su papel de Head Boy. 

Así, Griffindor había perdido diez puntos más y además a uno de los beaters de quidditch del próximo partido

James y Sirius se miraron con complicidad, y se entendieron a la perfección sin que hicieran falta palabras entre ellos; En cuanto tuvieran un rato irían a hablar con Arthur y le comentarían el plan que se les estaba comenzando a perfilar en la mente...

  
Aquel mismo día de madrugada -según James, para qué esperar más si las condiciones eran fvorables- Potter y Black salieron de su cuarto en silencio acompañados por el Head Boy de Griffindor, que era amigo de Arthur y Molly y al que apenas habían tenido que convencer para que se prestara a la venganza. Los dos críos se acercaron a un cuadro enorme con varias frutas que Arthur les había indicado; era la puerta secreta que comunicaba con la cocina

Los dos chicos miraban a todas partes, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, mientras intentaban abrir la puerta mientras su compañero de séptimo vigilaba el pasillo haciendo gala de su cargo y aprovechando que era su semana de hacer ronda y comprobar que nadie se levantaba antes de lo normal

"Era en la manzana, no?" Le susurró James a Sirirus tocando la fruta

"Noo... era en la pera" Black se acercó a la susodicha y le puso la mano encima, pero nada sucedió y los chicos se miraron

"Quizá era el plátano?"

"El melocotón?"

"Pero qué escandalosos....." Dijo una voz, y se giraron al punto con los ojos enormes. Miraron un momento al pasillo y vieron un par de siluetas que momentos después se convirtieron en Remus y Peter

"Qué hacéis aquí??"

"Qué susto nos habéis dado!"

"Vinimos a ayudar..." Dijo simplemente el rubiales

"Pero se suponía que no estábais de acuerdo con esto..." Sirius les miró suspicaz, y Lupin sonrió tímidamente

"Pensamos que quizá necesitárais ayuda" El moreno arqueó más la ceja, y Potter le puso la mano en el brazo y sonrió a los recién llegados sacando la cabeza por el hombro de su amigo

"Pues tenéis razón. Os acordáis cómo se abre esto??" 

Peter y Remus se rieron entre ellos y fueron a hacerle cosquillas a la pera hasta que el cuadro se apartó y dejó una abertura al aire

"Ésta es la nuestra.... vamos dentro. No tenemos mucho tiempo" 

La cocina era un lugar enorme, con chimeneas, hornos, muchos armarios y repisas y cuatro mesas exactas a las que había en el Gran Comedor. Los elfos domésticos se les quedaron mirando un poco sorprendidos pues hacía tiempo que no tenían visitas, y enseguida les ofrecieron bollitos y leche con miel

Peter lo tomó todo feliz, pues de estar levantado le había entrado hambre, y se puso a comer tranquilamente mientras Remus distraía a las criaturitas y los otros dos llevaban a cabo el plan...

  
Una hora más tarde todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts estaban en el Gran Salón sentándose en sus mesas a desayunar, más dormidos que despiertos excepto unos cuantos Griffindor que estaban animadísimos

La comida apareció ante ellos con la magia de todos los días, que de rutinaria ya se hacía menos espectacular, y todos se sirvieron el desayuno de tostadas con mermelada y otras maravillas que siempre se guardaban para los sábados y domingos

'Ciertos' leones estaban ansiosos y crispados sobre sus tostadas, agarrándolas tan fuerte que casi las partían antes de ponerles la mermelada, pero el resto del mundo estaba tan tranquilo... hasta que se desató el caos.

Alguien empezó a estornudar violentamente al fondo del salón, y otros más le siguieron. Varias chicas se levantaron de un salto de sus asientos, histéricas, cuando al echarse la mermelada vieron tropezones de lagartija

Al servir el café comenzaron a salir pequeñas explosiones de las cafeteras, como fuegos artificiales en miniatura, y los bollitos parecían haber cobrado vida saltando por toda la mesa

A estas alturas todo el mundo se había vuelto hacia la mesa Slytherin, que estaban ya casi todos levantados y algunos incluso corrían por el Salón. Buñuelos, tartas, magdalenas y bollos rebotaron por todo el Salón, golpeando a gente de otras Casas, y las tostadas con mermelada 'de trocitos' salieron volando por doquier cuando sus dueños se dieron cuenta de lo que tenían. En pocos momentos tuvieron una campal guerra de comida entre las mesas...

Los que peor lo pasaron fueron aquellos contra los era realmente la venganza; Malfoy estaba peleando contra una masa de cereales con leche que le había saltado a la cara mientras Narcissa intentaba sacarse otra del pelo, Snape vomitaba algo azul que tenía intrigados y asqueados a partes iguales a sus compañeros de sitio y Bellatrix -la hermana de Narcissa y Andromeda que había llegado al colegio unos días antes-- estaba intentando sacarse unos buñuelitos rebotadores de la ropa

Por mucho que Minerva o Albus intentaron poner orden las cosas se habían salido de madre, así que tuvieron que salir de su mesa e ir terminando los encantamientos para que todo volviera poco a poco a la normalidad, que fue cuando la estricta subdirectora habló, los brazos en jarras

"Les parecerá precioso armar semejante alboroto, verdad señores?"

"Profesora McGonagall, no ha sido nuestra culpa. Alguien debió hechizar esto para--"

"Qué insinua, Mr. Malfoy, que los elfos domésticos quisieron gastarles una broma?"

"Precisamente los elfos no..." Murmuró Narcissa intercambiando miradas con sus familiares y compañeros, que parecían todos tener la misma idea

"Minerva, quizás Mr Malfoy no vaya errado..." Comentó el prof. Goneheart intentando salvar a sus alumnos de lo que parecía un desastre

"Ya es malo de por si empezar una guerra de comida, señores, pero peor es encantar los alimentos para intentar que no les caigan las culpas"

"No hemos encantado nada!" Se quejó Lucius poniéndose en pie indignado, aún con trocitos de cereal pegados al rostro y pelo

"Serán 40 puntos menos para Slytherin por su mal comportamiento --hubo un alboroto, que la profesora cortó con un gesto de la mano-- y además tendrán que limpiar lo que han ensuciado" 

  
Aquél suceso fue la comidilla de todos durante el resto del día, sobre todo de los Griffindor, que habían montado una fiesta en su sala común en honor a lo bien que les había salido la jugarreta a sus compañeros de casa

"Lo malo es que se querrán vengar......" Suspiró Remus tomando más zumo de calabaza

"Que lo hagan. Cuanto más nos den, más fuerte responderemos nosotros" Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa en el rostro bridando con James y otros muchos. Arthur y el head boy estaban allí junto a ellos brindando y comiendo felizmente cuando un Griffindor de cuarto les dijo que alguen intentaba que la Dama Gorda le dejara paso libre sin conseguirlo.

Pensando que sería quizás algún amigo de alguna otra Casa, Arthur , el Head Boy y algunos más de los mayores fueron hacia allá y abrieron la puerta.

Allí estaba un Slytherin rubio, a más señas Head Boy, de un humor insoportable

"Malfoy! Qué has venido a hacer aquí, serpiente!" 

"Sé que habéis sido vosotros... -- dijo con los dientes apretados de la rabia-- Y no vais a salir indemnes de ésta!!"

"Hay que tener valor para encima venir a inculparnos..." Arqueó las cejas Arthur, desafiante, y el Slytherin se le acercó al rostro peligrosamente

"No tenemos pruebas.... pero no nos hacen falta. Yo de vosotros no me atrevería a pisar un aula, desgracias de Hogwarts!" Les amenazó antes de darse la vuelta de golpe, la capa oscura conque se cubría incluso cuando no iba de uniforme agitándose como una sombra a su espalda

"Este tío es un gilipollas.... pero de los grandes" Agitó la cabeza uno de quinto mientras andaban de vuelta a la sala común, desde la que todo el mundo había escuchado la conversación

"Buah, ni que le tuviéramos miedo al gallito ese..." Agitó la cabeza James comiendo un puñado de judías de varios sabores

Peter estaba claramente en desacuerdo con su compañero porque él sí que le tenía miedo, y miró a Remus para ver qué pensaba él. Pero el muchachito de ojos algo dorados miraba a Sirius, que se había quedado ensimismado viendo el plato de pasteles que tenían en la mesa

"Sir--?" Comenzó a decir Lupin, pero el moreno se levantó de golpe y se marchó a la habitación sin decir nada a nadie. James quiso ir tras él, porque aquello era inusual incluso en alguien con el caracter que tenía su amigo, pero Peter le tomó del brazo

"Me da la sensación de que es mejor que le dejemos un rato solo. No sé, te lo digo por... mm... bueno, cómo es"

Potter miró al rubiales y luego a Remus, que parecía ser de la misma opinión, y se sentó. A su alrededor el resto seguía de charla, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que había dicho Malfoy. Después de todo hacía años que sabían que aquello siempre sería un tira y afloja constante...

  
"Sirius? Vamos a entrar, vale?" Le dijo James a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio un ratito después. Nadie respondió, pero el trío entró de todos modos.

Black estaba tirado boca arriba en su litera, los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos prendidos en el techo raso de la habitación

"Mm... si nos dices qué te pasa quizás podamos ayudarte..." Dijo Remus

"Sí... somos amigos, no?" Siguió Peter

Sirius sopló y les miró ladeando la cabeza. Eran amigos, sí. Los cuatro, que habían ido juntos a hacerles la broma a los Slytherin ayudados por sus compañeros Griffindor.

Los Slytherin y los Griffindor se odian, son enemigos declarados.... Le dijo James después de su Selección. Él no había querido creerlo del todo, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que realmente era así. Por eso su madre estaba tan furiosa.... No quería un enemigo en su casa... 

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y rodó de costado para que no le vieran llorar

Los otros tres muchachos le miraron desolados aunque sin comprender, y se acercaron a su litera, subiendo medio cuerpo para asomarse 

"Sirius, dinos qué te ocurre" 

"No quiero irme..."

"Irte de dónde?" 

"De Griffindor...." 

"No... no tienes por qué irte si no quieres" Comentó Peter, al que por bajo apenas se le veía la cabeza tras el colchón

"A ti no te echarán... de tu casa si no te vas" Hipó. James puso una mano en su hombro

"Son tus padres, no pueden hacer eso..."

Sirius se giró, los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y descorazonados, y a Potter se le hundió el alma hasta los tobillos

"Por qué no hablas con la profesora McGonagall? Quizá ella pueda ayudarte.... es buena persona, aunque no lo parezca cuando se enfada" Comentó Remus, que sabía bien de lo que hablaba

"Aunque ella no pueda, nosotros estaremos contigo"

"Aunque tenga que ser un Slytherin?" 

"Sep --James asintió, totalmente convencido, y miró a los otros, que también asintieron-- Siempre seremos amigos...." 

No sería aquella la última vez que sonara aquella frase.

Sirius Black continuó estando en Griffindor hasta que se graduó, y en el camino se convirtió en animago por la amistad que le unía a Lupin cuando descubrieron su temible secreto; que era un licántropo. Y entonces se convirtieron en los Marauders, los más afamados, traviesos y revoltosos metijones contra Slytherin de todo Hogwarts.

A los 16 años Sirius se marchó de su casa, harto de insultos y desaveniencias, y se encontró acogido en la de los Potter, y en su dulce amistad, fue incluso el padrino de bodas de su mejor amigo y también el padrino de su hijo

Y cuando la amistad fue traicionada, Black se encaró con aquél que no había mantenido su palabra aunque casi le fuera la vida y la cordura en ello pues, lo mismo que daba su lealtad para siempre, también daba su odio incondicional enemigos, a su familia y lo que representaban.... 

Y siempre, siempre, fue fiel a su alianza con los suyos... hasta el fin de sus días ....

_Siempre he pensado que la vida es muy justa,  
que cada uno decide de que tamaño y cuán pesada desea elegir a cargar su cruz._

_Nada es fácil, y llega un momento en tu vida en el que ves la realidad de las cosas tal como son   
y te duele el aceptar que no son como querías o como creías que podían ser._

_Entonces valoras el tiempo perdido, y uno trata de compensarlo con cierta inquietud en el alma sabiendo que pudiste haber hecho las cosas mejor a como te salieron. _

_Así es mi vida en este momento._

_ Ahora que te tengo conmigo quisiera ser la persona casi perfecta para ti, tener exacta mente lo que buscas y darte lo que mereces, todo lo bueno que pudieras merecer porque has llegado a mi vida en el momento indicado._

_Sé que he dañado a muchas personas de igual manera que me han dañado a mí..._

_He llorado hasta sentir que estoy seco por dentro, he reído hasta ya no poder respirar,   
he amado con la alegría que siente un corazon amado y he sentido la soledad tan cerca, que tuve que aprender a tratarla........._

_*********************************************_

_26-08-2003_

**NdelA**: Dedicado a Emma, tras el_ 5º libro_...._  
_


End file.
